Arsenia
by asakura2188
Summary: Este es mi primer cuento y es cortido : El reino de Arsenia sufre la pérdida de su rey y la última voluntad de éste es que un simple campesino a quien estima sea su heredero. La corte real hará lo imposible por despojar del trono a Ethiel Astyan.


_Arsenia_

Prólogo:

Un mundo diferente, casi libre de guerras y lleno de soluciones. Mágico, pero a la vez realista. ¿Quién no desearía esto? No puedo ignorar que al encender el televisor, o al leer el diario encontraré sufrimiento y dolor, muertes e injusticias. Es mejor encerrarse en un libro maravilloso que nos permita soñar en un mundo mejor, donde reine la paz y muera la corrupción. Despertemos de ese sueño y hagámoslo realidad. Ése es mi sueño lleno de humildad, necesario para un mundo de paz.

"_Astyan"_

Había una vez un reino muy distante cuyo nombre era Arsenia. Éste era un lugar desconocido para muchos otros reinos ya que lo rodeaba el misterioso bosque de Carvahall y eran pocos los que tenían el valor de atravesarlo. Pero esto no era impedimento para que Arsenia fuera el lugar más pacífico de todos los reinos vecinos. Éste era gobernado por el rey Augusto, un caballero noble, justo y humilde. Pero¿qué pasaría si éste muriera¿Habría paz o discordia¿Sufrimiento o dolor?

Esta historia relata lo que le sucede al reino de Arsenia cuando muere su rey. ¿Pero cómo muere? Bueno, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. El rey Augusto tenía unos setenta y nueve años, aunque aparentaba unos cuarenta. De baja estatura, tez clara, una cabellera plateada que reflejaba su edad y unos ojos tan verdes como la copa de los árboles en la primavera. Era un caballero sencillo, sabio, no muy fanático de la tecnología de su época, pero sobre todo, era un guerrero diestro en las espadas. Era muy querido por sus súbditos y adorado por su corte real aunque no les brindaba nada de confianza, pues bien sabía que codiciaban su poder.

Ethiel Astyan era una de las pocas personas en quién el rey confiaba. Podrías imaginar que era una persona muy poderosa, pero estas equivocado amigo. Solo era un plebeyo que trabajaba en los establos reales cuidando de los corceles. Un joven de diecisiete años, pelo castaño, ojos color miel, alto y escuálido. Le gustaban mucho los caballos y podía domar hasta al semental más salvaje. Augusto pasaba horas conversando con el simple encargado de los establos y apreciaba más que sus consejos, su amistad. Desde el nacimiento del joven Ethiel los ancianos le predijeron una gran vida, pero incluso sus padres pensaron que fue una profecía errada, pues eran una de las familias más pobres. Todos celebraron cuando el joven demostró gran habilidad con los caballos y el mismo rey le asignó el puesto que ocupaba.

Un día el consejero del rey fue encontrado herido e incapaz de sobrevivir más de un día en los bosques de Carvahall así que el rey le propuso a Ethiel tomar el cargo de consejero pero el joven lo rechazó.

- Señor, agradezco su generosidad pero las cosas se brindan sin recibir nada a cambio y un título no me hará mejor persona.-dijo Ethiel.

- Entiendo tu decisión y la respeto a pesar de no estar en desacuerdo.

Meses más tarde el rey comenzó a padecer una extraña enfermedad y presagiando su muerte convocó a la corte real en su habitación, compuesta de un ministro, dos guardias oficiales, su nuevo consejero real y su mediador.

- Caballeros, el fin de mi jornada en este mundo se avecina y quiero señalar mi última voluntad-dijo el rey.

- Será lo que usted quiera su alteza, después de todo es lo menos que podemos hacer -dijo su consejero.

- Sé que todos codician y aspiran al tono de Arsenia-dijo el rey.-No lo han dicho pero lo puedo percibir en sus ojos. Mi última voluntad es que Ethiel Astyan, encargado de mis corceles y mi consejero no oficial herede el trono.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dice mi rey¿Cómo puede heredar el trono un simple plebeyo? Una persona común y corriente... -dijo Darnés, uno de los oficiales al mando.

- Ese simple plebeyo tiene algo que ustedes no poseen Darnés. Para gobernar no necesitas dinero, título o fama, solo se necesita humildad y sabiduría. Un hombre de buen corazón, puro y libre de codicia capaz de resolver los problemas de su pueblo. Ésa es mi voluntad y se cumplirá según decreto. Y con esas palabras, la voz del rey Augusto se fue apagando y postrado en su cama cerró sus ojos, aquellos que anunciaban que la primavera de su vida acabó en un otoño.

Tras la muerte del rey hubo una gran conmoción preocupada por el futuro de Arnesia. Pasaron tres días desde que el rey Augusto muriera y la Corte real decidió informarle a Ethiel la última voluntad del rey.

- Pero caballeros¿cómo pretenden que un simple cuidador de los establos sea su rey?-preguntó Ethiel.

- Eso pensamos todos pero el rey decretó ésto por eso deberás asumir su voluntad, pues es lo correcto aunque estemos en desacuerdo.- contestó Darnés.

- Entiendo-dijo el joven.-Viendo que no tengo otra opción asumiré la voluntad del rey, pero no creo estar preparado para esto.

- No te preocupes Ethiel, mejor dicho Astyan. Tu segundo nombre muestra más poder- dijo el segundo oficial al mando, Fausto.- Por ahora serás proclamado príncipe de Arsenia y te ayudaremos hasta que estés listo. Recibirás un entrenamiento especial y serás rey sólo si pasas las pruebas.

Así, cuatro días después de la muerte del rey, Ethiel Astyan fue proclamado príncipe de Arsenia. El pueblo estaba muy feliz al saber que era él, un joven que conocía las necesidades de su pueblo. Pero no todo marchaba como en un cuento de hadas. Ethiel fue sometido a muchísimas pruebas y a un riguroso entrenamiento que no le permitía descansar más de lo que desearía. Se levantaba a ejercitarse para luego tomar lecciones de duelo con espadas, en el cual era bastante bueno para su corta edad. Luego de tres horas allí ocupaba un pequeño cuarto donde estudiaba unas horas, se encargaba de los asuntos del pueblo y meditaba. Luego en la tarde practicaba lucha y pasaba el resto cuidando de los caballos, a los que le tomó afecto desde que llegó allí.

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde que Ethiel fue proclamado príncipe y en una semana sería su primera prueba de lucha y defensa. Durante ese tiempo el joven había mejorado pero no estaba al tanto del destino que le disponía la Corte real.

- Sólo faltan unos días para que el joven tenga su primera prueba y creo que es una gran oportunidad para deshacernos de él- dijo Tummus- Después de todo, gracias a él mi futuro como consejero estaba difuso.

- Estoy de acuerdo amigo-dijo Fausto.-¿Qué mejor que deshacernos de él sin ensuciarnos las manos?

- No lo sé caballeros. Yo prefiero estar fuera de ésto- dijo Celen. Además a mí me parece una buena persona.

- Si ya sabemos que tú y ese tonto se llevan muy bien- dijo Darnés.- Pero si llegas a decirle algo serás hombre muerto.

- No diré nada pero no me metan en esto-dijo Celen.

-Volviendo al tema, creo que deberíamos envenenar las armas ya que Astyan no es muy ágil aún-Dijo Fausto.-Sino usaremos el viejo truco de la comida envenenada.

- Espero que todo esto termine porque ya estoy harto de que el príncipe rechace mis consejos- dijo Tummus.- Ha resultado más difícil controlarlo de lo que esperaba.

Ethiel había progresado en la lucha y defensa por lo que su entrenamiento aumentaba cada vez más. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, pues sabía que no por ser la primera prueba sería sencilla.

El día por fin llegó y la competencia consistía en atravesar una parte del bosque de Carvahall que estaba lleno de muchas trampas y armas hasta la meta. Así, provisto de una espada el joven comenzó la prueba. En el primer tramo de la ruta fue fácil evadir las trampas pero pronto se hacía más difícil. Algunas flechas le habían rozado el costado pero por suerte estaba intacto. Era impresionante como se defendía de las flechas usando solo la empuñadura de su espada. Pero esto no fue suficiente ya que una lanza le hizo una herida en el brazo y pudo percibir que las armas estaban envenenadas con curare, un veneno mortal hecho por los indios. Su entrenador le había explicado que por ser la primera vez no estarían envenenadas pero entonces¿por qué lo estaban? Ethiel siguió el camino pero la herida en el brazo le dolía cada vez más. Sentía como el veneno fluía en sus venas, pero Ethiel no era tan tonto como Darnés, Fausto y Tummus pensaban. Pronto encontró una planta medicinal que usó para sanar su herida. Desde que criaba a los caballos aprendió mucho acerca de las plantas medicinales. Por fin logró llegar a la meta. Un nuevo triunfo para el príncipe y la primera derrota de la Corte.

Desde ese día, Ethiel vigilaba lo que comía y desconfiaba de toda la corte excepto de Celen. En varias ocasiones la Corte le insistía en que comiera la comida pero el joven se rehusaba. Celen le había advertido muchas veces que tuviera cuidado con ellos pues tarde o temprano tratarían de matarlo.

Un día Celen se dirigía a los campos donde el príncipe entrenaba y fue detenido por el resto de la Corte.

- Celen, el joven sólo confía en ti así que tú serás el encargado de matarlo esta vez- dijo Tummus.-Sino despídete de tu miserable vida amigo.

- No permitiré que le hagan daño al futuro rey caballeros. Primero muerto-dijo el mediador. Entonces sacó su espada y se dispuso a luchar. Pero era lógico que el mediador no fuera hábil en una batalla pues se dedicaba a buscar la paz así que con un roce de la espada de Darnés, Celen cayó al suelo.

Horas más tarde todos supieron de la muerte de Celen y Ethiel no dudó más de lo malvada que era su Corte, pero aún no tenía el poder de despojarlos de sus puestos. Debía sobrevivir y enmendar lo que ellos habían causado.

Un día Fausto se acercó al jardín, donde se encontraba estudiando Ethiel.-Joven Astyan, debe estar hambriento. Aquí le traigo su almuerzo.

- Gracias Fausto, pero estoy bien-dijo Ethiel.

- Claro que no, porque se ve muy pálido y extenuado. Deberías comer para estar saludable-dijo un poco enfadado Fausto.

- Gracias de todos modos pero prefiero la manzana que se encuentra en ese árbol. ¿La ve ahí? Creo que ya está madura- y dicho esto tomó su espada y cortó la manzana.-Por cierto creo que después de tanto trabajo debería comerse el almuerzo. ¿No lo cree?

- No tengo apetito-gruñó el oficial.-Si no necesita nada me retiro.

- Buen día, Fausto.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ethiel comenzó sus difíciles entrenamientos y había sobrevivido a muchas pruebas. La parte favorita del día, para el joven, era el atardecer ya que podía cuidar de los caballos y meditar un poco.

- Veo que te gustan los caballos tanto como a mí, amigo.

- Sí. Hola entrenador.

- Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre príncipe Astyan.

- Igual tu Nathaniel.

Nathaniel era su entrenador de lucha y defensa y había llegado a ser la única persona en quién confiaba desde la muerte de su mediador, Celen. Él no era como los miembros de la Corte real. Más bien, solo se encargaba de sus propios asuntos. Era un joven fornido, de unos ventidos años, ojos azules como el agua de rocío y una cabellera oscura.

- Andaba buscándote hace unos momentos porque has demostrado mejoría en las lecciones y creo que debemos llevarlo a otro nivel-dijo su entrenador.

- Genial, más entrenamiento-dijo sarcásticamente.

- En realidad creo que te va a gustar pero espera a mañana y verás. Sólo quería decirte que mañana no vamos a tener una lección como las normales así que no hay necesidad de que hagas los ejercicios matutinos.

Al otro día Ethiel se reunió con Nathaniel y éste le explicó que tendría el mismo entrenamiento pero ahora estaría montado en un caballo y tendría su propia espada. Así ambos fueron al arsenal de las armas que pertenecieron una vez al rey el príncipe vio una gran variedad allí. Había espadas de oro macizo, de plata y hierro con piedras preciosas incrustadas pero Ethiel no se sorprendió por ninguna, excepto por una que nunca había visto en su vida. Era una espada de plata con una hoja rojiza en la que tenía grabadas unas runas. La empuñadura tenía otras runas en oro y varios rubíes incrustados. Era liviana y del tamaño justo para Ethiel.

- Es muy linda y poderosa¿no?-dijo el príncipe.

- Sí, es muy adecuada para ti pero de todas las espadas que usó el rey nunca pudo manejar ésta-dijo preocupado Nathaniel.

- Creo que alguien tiene que intentarlo, amigo.

- Bien, ahora debemos escoger el corcel que usarás así que vámonos- dijo el entrenador.

Al llegar a los establos de Nathaniel, Ethiel observó que muchos de los caballos que había allí fueron cuidados por él cuando era velador en los establos. Estaba nieve de fuego, estrella de la tarde, rocío del mar, uno desconocido y aunque parecía increíble allí estaba Shadow.

- Creí que estabas muerto amigo-dijo Ethiel.- Recuerdo que estaba muy enfermo y al día siguiente había desaparecido.

Shadow era el semental más rápido de todo el castillo. Cuando Ethiel era el velador de los establos siempre usaban a Shadow para viajar a otros reinos

- Siento no haberte dicho nada, Ethiel, pero me lo llevé y milagrosamente se recuperó. Fue muy fácil domarlo desde entonces-dijo Nathaniel. Si pensabas elegirlo lamento decirte que ya es mi corcel. Tendrás que escoger otro.

- Bueno ya conozco a todos los caballos menos a ése-dijo el joven.

- Ella es Raven. Ha estado aquí durante años pero es indomable. Si quisieras salir vivo no te la aconsejaría.

- A mí me parece muy simpática. Creo que trataré de domarla Nathaniel.

- Eres muy raro y terco a veces, Ethiel. Primero la espada y ahora esa yegua-dijo el entrenador. Haremos un trato. No tendrás lecciones por las tardes en ésta semana para que trates de domarla pero si no lo logras, escogeré tu corcel.

- Es lo más justo.

Durante esa semana, Ethiel invirtió todas las tardes en domar a Raven. Era una yegua hermosa, con un pelaje marrón claro y una marca similar a una luna blanca en el costado izquierdo. Al principio fue muy difícil controlarla pero al pasar unos cuantos días, Raven le tomó cariño al joven. Durante ese tiempo, Ethiel se lastimó la espalda y se caía muy a menudo del lomo del corcel. Nathaniel quedó impresionado al ver que el príncipe había logrado lo que ni él ni nadie había logrado en años. Cuando trató de montar a la fiera solo ganó una caída dolorosa porque Raven solo obedecía al príncipe.

- Creo que te la has ganado Ethiel-dijo Nathaniel.

Y así Raven y el príncipe se hicieron inseparables mientras estaban fuera del castillo. Lo más que le gustaba a Ethiel era galopar por los bosques ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo porque la mayoría de la gente pensaba que el bosque de Carvahall era maligno. La Corte real intentó muchas cosas para causar la muerte de su príncipe desde enviar asesinos al bosque hasta secuestrar una niña para que lo sedujera. Una de esas noches del otoño en Arsenia, el príncipe Ethiel Astyan se encontraba entrenando con su corcel, Shadow, en el bosque de Carvahall cuando de pronto escucharon el llanto de una joven. Era sin duda la persona más hermosa que había visto Ethiel. Una joven de pelo rubio, ojos color miel y una cara muy delicada. La joven percibió la llegada del extraño y pronto descubrió que se trataba del príncipe. Pero Ethiel era muy sabio y logró liberar a la familia de Gabrielle.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que el joven Ethiel Astyan fue proclamado príncipe de Arsenia. Ha tenido que luchar contra las injusticias y ya preparado para la prueba final, se disponía a despojar a la Corte real de sus cargos. Su personalidad no cambiaba. Todavía era un joven simpático, travieso, sabio y consiente del mundo en que vivía. Lo único que le impidió la última prueba fue un acontecimiento inesperado. La Corte real ya estaba desesperada viendo que no podían deshacerse del príncipe y decidieron causar una guerra con uno de los reinos vecinos llamado Salem, gobernado por el rey Nethor.

- Príncipe Astyan, creo que deberías tomar el control de la situación ya que la Corte real te matará si no lo hace el enemigo-dijo su consejera real.

Sí, estarás pensando lo mismo que yo. Durante ese año, Gabrielle y el príncipe se conocieron mejor ya que la familia de la joven se mudó al castillo para ser protegida por el príncipe. A veces es mejor estar cerca del enemigo. De otro modo la Corte real no se atrevería a hacerle daño a la joven.

Las cosas no se veían tan bien y sólo cuando el joven vio al ejército enemigo dispuso el suyo para proteger al pueblo de Arnesia. Así estuvieron durante días defendiendo el reino pero el príncipe quería causar el menor daño posible. En varias ocasiones se comunicó con el rey Nethor, pero éste era necio y pedante por lo que solo propuso arreglar las cosas con una batalla. Viendo no tener más opción que luchar, el joven aumentó las defensas de Arnesia y bloqueó el bosque de Carvahall. El enemigo no tenía forma de pasar al territorio de Arsenia así que la Corte real decidió ayudarlos abriendo un trecho cerca del castillo, donde estaba despojado de guardias. Pronto entraron al castillo y se aproximaban a quitarle la vida al rey cuando agarró fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada y luchó valientemente contra todos. Pronto logró derrotar a la mayoría pero el enemigo encontró su debilidad. Capturaron a Gabrielle y el príncipe se dedicó a buscarla. No había nada más preciado para él que su amiga, porque la amaba. Recorrió varios pasillos sin encontrar al enemigo cuando de pronto divisó a la Corte real pero no tenía tiempo para ellos. Pasó al lado de ellos y Darnés lo golpeó en el costado con la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿A donde vas amigo? No pensabas escapar ésta vez¿cierto?-rió Darnés.

- No es tu asunto pero no te preocupes porque cuando termine todo esto, te despojaré de tu cargo- dijo el príncipe.

- Claro que no chiquillo. Pasamos mucho trabajo para que el rey Augusto se envenenara y pareciera una muerte natural. No contábamos con la última voluntad del rey pero no importa-dijo Darnés mientras que Tummus y Fausto tenían a Gabrielle atrapada.

- No me sorprende que hayan hecho esto también Muchachos-y todos se voltearon para ver un nuevo contrincante.

- Así es Nathaniel y te sugiero que no te metas en ésto si quieres salir vivo-dijo Fausto.

- ¿Estás listo Ethiel?-preguntó Nathaniel.

- Cuando tú quieras amigo- dijo Ethiel.

La pelea fue triunfante ya que Nathaniel acabó con Fausto y Ethiel dejó inconsciente a Tummus. Sólo faltaba Darén, quien tenía a Gabrielle en sus manos.

- No te atrevas, Darén, o tendrás el peor castigo, una conciencia sucia-dijo Ethiel.

- Todavía no lo haré, amigo. Quiero que tu novia vea tu fin- sonrió jubiloso Darén mientras el joven Ethiel Astyan se sonrojaba.

- ¡Cuidado, Ethiel!-gritaron Gabrielle y Nathaniel pero era muy tarde, o eso pensaron.

Ethiel se había volteado y vio una flecha atravesar su pecho pero afortunadamente descubrió que había acertado en el relicario que Gabrielle le había dado el día en que se hicieron novios. Si, recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban galopando en Shadow y Nieve de Fuego en el bosque y se detuvieron a cenar juntos en un claro cuando Ethiel Astyan le confesó a Gabrielle lo que sentía por ella.

- No sé como lo lograste pero desde que te conocí en éste bosque has robado mi corazón, Gabrielle-ambos se sonrojaron.

- Bueno, yo también he sentido lo mismo pero pensé que pensarías que era una de las trampas de Darnés, Tummus y Fausto, así que decidí no decírtelo.

- Sí, creo que si hubieras seguido el plan de ellos todo estaría peor- sonrió Ethiel y sus labios rozaron con los de Gabrielle.

Desde ese día son novios y Gabrielle se convirtió en su consejera real.

----------

A espaldas del príncipe Ethiel Astyan se encontraba el rey Nethor con un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Ethiel no lo pensó dos veces y tomó nuevamente su espada y luchó contra el rey. Pronto lo derrotó y como los otros dos contrincantes, quedó inconsciente. El oficial Darnés soltó a Gabrielle y trató de escapar pero ya los guardias estaban afuera y habían presenciado parte de la pelea.

Todo comenzó trágicamente pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaban. La Corte real fue arrestada y llevada al calabozo donde cumplieron su sentencia y el rey Nethor fue sancionado por su orgullo. Ahora su hijo, Thoran asumiría el puesto mientras que el rey no tendría los mismos privilegios que poseía anteriormente. Todo resultaba espléndido pero aún no había pasado la última prueba.

- No te preocupes, Ethiel, pronto tendrás tu última prueba. Ahora debes descansar y prepararte por tu cuenta ya que yo seré uno de tus jueces-dijo Nathaniel.

Pasaron unos días desde que Arsenia se había liberado de la guerra y aún se encontraban sufragando los daños de la guerra cuando Nathaniel le propuso algo que cambió su vida.

- Joven Ethiel Astyan, príncipe heredero del trono de Arsenia, por decreto del rey Augusto, hoy deberás tomar una decisión. El pueblo te necesita en estos momentos pero por otra parte tienes la oportunidad de tomas la última prueba. Debes hacer una elección.

El príncipe reflexionó al respecto por unos minutos. Si tomaba la prueba sería rey pero por otra parte el pueblo lo necesitaba en estos momentos. Tal vez después podría tomar la prueba más tarde e incluso prepararse mucho mejor.

- Creo que es mejor ayudar a mi pueblo en estos momentos Nathaniel. Siento haberte hecho esperar-dijo Ethiel.

- ¿Pero que dices amigo? Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar y esa era la última prueba. Felicidades, futuro rey-sonrió Nathaniel.

Por fin el joven Ethiel logró reinar pacíficamente a Arsenia junto a la reina Gabrielle. Luego de la guerra y de sufragar al pueblo de Arnesia, Los reyes construyeron un trecho en el bosque de Carvahall y mejoraron las relaciones con los reinos vecinos. La humildad y la sabiduría de los reyes hicieron que el legado del rey Augusto siguiera en pie. Como dijo el rey al comenzar esta historia,"para gobernar no necesitas dinero, título o fama, sólo se necesita humildad y sabiduría. Un hombre de buen corazón, puro y libre de codicia, capaz de resolver los problemas de su pueblo."

La vida es dura pero debemos seguir luchando. No permitas caer, sólo porque otras personas piensan que eres menos. Todos tenemos un intelecto diferente y gracias a los errores obtenemos sabiduría. Lucha por lo que quieras y alcanzarás tus estrellas.


End file.
